


So Many Colors

by IcyKali



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyKali/pseuds/IcyKali
Summary: Shauna has something to tell Serena. Fluffy BoutiqueShipping one-shot. Originally done as a prompt fill on the Lake Valor forums.





	So Many Colors

Shauna hesitated outside Coiffure Clips. It was a beautiful, clear evening, but the bright lights of Lumiose City overpowered the stars.  _Aw... it totally ruins the mood..._ she thought.  _Clemont really overdid it with all this._ She held the giant-sized Pink Juice Shake in both hands, and it still felt too big. She wondered how anyone could drink the shake.  _But if a little of what you love is great, then a lot is even better!_ she decided.

Shauna gazed, transfixed, into the salon. Inside, Serena had that peaceful smile on her face. She was leaning back, looking totally relaxed as the stylist ran her hands through Serena's voluminous black hair.

 _I wish Serena didn't get so many colors,_ thought Shauna.  _I like the natural her the best. Her hair's just like the sky at midnight._ Suddenly, the stylist leaned down over Serena and almost brushed her lips against Serena's hair. Shauna's grip on the shake she was holding tightened until her knuckles turned white. Her entire body stiffened. She waited for an excruciating two seconds before the stylist stood back up again.

Shauna let out the breath she had been holding with a whistle.  _Wow. It's a good thing that the shake's in glass, or I might have crushed it! Why can't I be so strong all the time?_

It was no secret that Shauna wasn't the ideal Pokemon Trainer. She would smile when she lost, and just say that she wanted to experience new things, but that wasn't really true. She wanted to be a trainer just like her friend Calem, but even he would look down at her with disapproving looks when she played with her pokemon in Amie ten times as much as she actually trained them, but what was she supposed to do? She wanted a strong bond with her pokemon—no, her friends.

Shauna looked away from Serena getting her beautiful hair clipped and looked up at the sky. Still no stars were visible.  _Stars are kinda like fireworks. I love fireworks..._ Shauna smiled and closed her eyes. She remember watching fireworks with Serena only a few months ago. Serena was the first trainer to look at her with approval instead of just tolerance. They solved that puzzle together, after all.  _Hee hee, I wonder what happened to that poor Furfrou?_ she wondered.  _I wonder if I should get a Furfrou? It wouldn't scare Delcatty, would it? Oh, what if Serena and I could own it together? Serena does love changing her hair, so maybe we could work on it together—oh, that's much too much!_ Shauna blushed the color of the Pink Juice Shake.

Suddenly, the door of Coiffure Clips swung open, revealing Serena in all her glory. Shauna took a step back in shock. Her mouth hung open and no sound came out.

Serena looked confused for a moment. She cocked her head and smiled her characteristic smile again. "Hello, Shauna. What brings you here? Your hair is so cute as it is!"

Shauna's blush deepened. "Er... uh... champagne—er, I mean champion—"

"Oh, just call me Serena, Shauna." Serena frowned in mock displeasure. "I'm not defined by the Pokemon League!"

"N-No, that's n-not what I meant! Ha ha," Shauna laughed awkwardly. "I just wanted to get you your favorite drink... after the ceremony and all. I mean, you must be really tired by now. I don't know how you're always able to keep going like that. Not that that's bad! It's good! It's really, really great!" she said hastily.

Serena smiled again, but didn't say anything.

Shauna looked to the side. "And... there's s-something I need to tell you!" She took in a deep breath and paused for a second. "Serena... I like you! ♪" She suddenly yelled, holding out the shake like it was an offering to a goddess. She knew that even though this had been a hard decision to make, this would truly be a memory to always remember.


End file.
